no fate but what we make
by armyguy30
Summary: a time travel adventure that pits our hero's team up together to stop evil once and for all
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the terminator, back to the future, quantum leap or anything else the characters of steve is mine and mine alone so enjoy

NO FATE BUT WHAT WE MAKE

CHAPTER 1

UNKNOWN LOCATION

THE FUTURE

The cavern was pulsating with a eerily red glow as the technician a black man with a cane and dressed in a futuristic suit that looked like a pimp and the observer a red haired woman that was dressed in a black futuristic dress, waited for their masters instructions at the massive computer in front of them.

"Bloody hell what is taking her so long?" Zoey said

"Patience baby when they are done with her she will be ready and then you can get on with your mission" Thames said

"Well we need to get on with it the more we stand around the more we have to fix things" Zoey said

Thames just smirked and went back to his control panel then a loud voice could be heard by all came from the computer

"BRING HER OUT IT IS TIME" the voice said

Then two security guards dressed in black brought out a timid looking girl that was not dressed and trying to cover herself

"PUT HER IN A FERMI SUIT" the voice said

Then one guard held her while the other put her in the black spandex type suit while she shook with fear

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR ASSIGNMENT"? The voice said

The woman just shook with fear

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR ASSIGNMENT?" The voice asked again

"N, No" the woman said

"THEN LET ME EXPLAIN IT TO YOU" the voice said

"YOU'RE MISSION IS TO GO BACK INTO TIME AND PUT WRONG WHAT WAS ONCE PUT RIGHT, THERE IS A FORCE THAT HAS BEEN FIXING THE DAMAGE I HAVE CAUSED AND ITS TIME THAT WE PUT THE TIMELINE BACK ON TRACK" the voice said

"But why me?" the woman said

"WHEN WE FOUND YOU 4 YEARS AGO YOU WERE A FRIGHTENED GIRL NOW YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINED AND ARE READY NOW YOU WILL LEAP BACK AND WILL BE CONNECTED TO ZOEY WHO WILL BE YOUR OBSERVER AND YOUR LINK HERE, THE HANDLINK HAS ALL DATA FROM THE ARCHIVES THAT I COULD FIND DO NOT FAIL ME" the voice said

"I, I won't" the woman whose name was alia said

"GOOD PLACE HER IN THE ACCELERATOR ZOEY ARE YOU READING TO ENTER THE HOLDING CHAMBER?" The voice asked

"Yes my lord" Zoey said as she entered the chamber as well

"GOOD THEN PROCEED THAMES STARTUP THE ACCELERATOR SET COORDINATES" the voice said

"Yes my lord accelerator ignition in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fire!" Thames said

The cavern glowed with red/pink quantum energy as alia was sent back in time and Zoey was outside the holding chamber as she waited.

"We have a successful quantum leap the visitor is arriving now" Thames said

Inside the holding chamber the visitor was put up on a table and looked at the chains on the wall and could not believe where she was in the red/black room it looked like something out of a nightmare

"Hello darling I am here to ask you a few questions start off with what is your name and what is the date?" Zoey asked looking menacing

"I, I don't remember" the visitor said

"Try harder I really need that information or would you rather be on the walls in till we get from you by more torturous means" Zoey said looking at her handlink

"My name? My name is Connie? Connie! That's my name but I can't remember my last name" she said

"Ok very well what is the date?" Zoey asked a little more forceful

"March? March 19, 19- 1964 no 1966!" Connie said

"And where are you from?" Zoey asked getting inpatient

"Oakdale? No Oakland? Yea Oakland that's where I am from" Connie said

"Very good now was that so hard?" Guards put her up on the wall for a while and see if she can remember anything else" Zoey said while she checked her handlink with the little information Connie provided

"Wait! You said you wouldn't" as the guards hung her to the wall Connie said

"I lied" Zoey said as she started laughing and walked out of the holding chamber with Connie screaming as loud as she could

As Zoey walked back to the main cavern the computer already had the information ready and was downloading it into the handlink

"ACCORDING TO THE ARCHIVES THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON THAT IS A MATCH AND THAT IS A WOMAN NAMED CONNIE LAMOTTA A 36 YEAR OLD FEMALE FROM OAKLAND CALIFORNIA MARRIED TO HUSBAND FRANK WHO IS A DOCK SUPERVISOR AT THE OAKLAND DOCKS, AND ONE SON COREY WITH A BROTHER IN LAW JIMMY WHO ALSO WORKS ON THE DOCKS WITH FRANK, AS OF 1964 COREY ALMOST DIED BY FALLING IN THE WATER BUT JIMMY SAVED HIS LIFE BY USING A TECHNIQUE THAT WOULD LATER BE KNOWN AS CPR" the voice sad

Pity we didn't send alia back to that time" Zoey said

ENOUGH STALLING ZOEY GET TO THE IMAGING CHAMBER AND SET UP YOUR NEURAL LINK WITH ALIA" the voice said

"Yes my lord" Zoey said as she went up the ramp and entered a multi-colored room

"My lord the imaging chamber is online and Zoey's neural link with alia is stable" Thames said

"GOOD IS THE PROGRAM THAT I ASKED FOR READY?" the voice asked

"Yes my lord as predicted the program went online Aug. 4th 1997 and became self-aware on Aug. 29th 1997 and the link with that time is stable" Thames said

"GOOD WITH MY CONTROL OVER THE PROGRAM WE WILL BE IN CONTROL OF ALL TIME MATTERS AND WITH IT THE WORLD THE HUMAN POULATION WILL BOW DOWN TO THE NAME OF LOTHOS." Lothos said


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

2029 AD

Los Angeles California

In a city that looked black as night with everything destroyed or in rubble an old man about his late 40's/early 50's stood among his troops watching the battle between the humans and the machines

"Are we ready to proceed?" the older man asked with a huge scar that ran down his face and stars on the shoulders of his utility uniform

"Just about sir" a technician said

Then over the radio a communication was heard

"Base camp base camp this is sector one over" the voice said

"This is base camp go ahead sector one that you Perry?" the old man asked

"Yes sir it is we have news the defense grid has been destroyed the machines are running down and shutting off the war is over" Perry said

There was a huge cheer that the old man had to keep from doing himself but he didn't want to show his troops he was excited as he was

"Ok ok settle down settle down we still have a lot of work to do Captain take over operations here and start a sweep of the general area make sure there are not any machines we might have missed and get me a vehicle ready, corporal send a message to the TDE and see if tech-com is ready down there for my arrival" said the old man

"Right away sir" the Captain said

"Yes sir" the Corporal said

Just then a vehicle pulled up it was an old H1 hummer or Humvee as the military called them in its prime it was the most tactical looking thing on the planet but after years of wear and tear and the war it looked like a battle plated scrapheap it was lucky it ran at all.

The driver a young Private first class was ready to take the older man were he wanted to go

"To the TDE complex" the old man said

"Right away sir" the young PFC said

The time displacement equipment or TDE complex the old man had heard stories of this place when he was a child but he never thought he would be standing in this place like he was now

"Sir we are ready when you are" the tech said when he was finished at the control panel

"Very good is the volunteer ready?" the old man asked

"Yes sir" the volunteer said a young man about in this early to mid-20's

"Now you remember everything I told you right? Memorized the quote and everything else" the old man asked

"Yes sir I won't let you down" the volunteer said

"I know you won't" the old man said

The volunteer stood on the platform and waited while the tech explained everything

"Now according to these readings before the grid went offline skynet was able to send one of their machines back to 1984 but we don't know when or where so we are sending you to almost the exact same time" the tech said

"It's ok I am ready" the volunteer said

"Good luck" the old man said

The machine started up with a humming noise and there was a flash of white light and the volunteer was gone

"Do you think he made it sir?" the tech asked

"Well I am still here so I am going to say Reese succeeded his mission" the old man said

"Now wear is that cold storage?" The old man asked

Just then the PFC came in and had the communion devise ready

"Sir a call from base camp sir" the PFC said

"This is mobile one go ahead" the old man said

"Sir We are back and the troops are waiting for you for an end of the war speech" Perry said

"Tell them another hour or so and we will be on our way back till then start the celebration without me I have another order of business to attend to" the old man said

"Yes sir base camp out" Perry said

"Sir we have found the cold storage like you asked" the tech said

"Good get started like we planned and let me know when he is ready" the old man said

"Yes sir" the tech said

In all the years it has taken after he was ready GEN John Conner knew that the war was finally over.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

May 13th 1984

Los Angeles California

(Hello by Lionel Ritchie)

Reese didn't know what the song was he didn't hear much music where he was from but it was a nice tune as he was waiting for his protection a one Sarah Conner to come out so he could protect her he watched as she went into the technoir nightclub he went around the back of the building and went in the backdoor and sat at the bar as she was at her table then he saw it in the mirror a machine a T-800 model 101 a metal endoskeleton under living tissue they were the most advanced terminators ever built he had never seen one up this close unless it was firing at him and he watched it as it found his target-Sarah the same person he swore to protect as he pulled his shotgun out from under his trench coat he watched as the terminator pulled out a pistol with a red dot scope and pointed it at Sarah's head as he pushed people out of the way he had to make sure he got off the first shot

Blam, blam, blam, blam, blam 5 shots later the terminator was down and everybody was screaming and yelling the machine then opened his eyes got up and pulled out his Uzi 9 millimeter sub machine gun and started shooting innocent bystanders trying to get to Reese to terminate him so it could get back to Sarah then it shot more rounds out of the Uzi and shot a bystander in the back almost hitting Sarah in the process, Reese had to do a roll as he reloaded as fast as he could and stop the terminator before he shot Sarah then 5 more shots out of the shotgun and the machine blown out of the clubs window and landed on the sidewalk

"Come with me if you want to live" Reese said

Sarah couldn't believe it after 10 shots the man got up and still wasn't going down

As the machine got up to chase after Reese and Sarah it followed them into the alleyway Reese then blew up a car that caught fire and the machine came out of the flames looking a little singed and burnt and was ready to resume the chase when suddenly it stopped frozen acting like it was getting some sort of directions which stunned Reese and Sarah they both watched but he didn't want to stay around in case it started moving but Sarah was wondering what was going on

In the terminators HUD its programing was switching back and forth between

Sarah Conner-terminate

And

Sarah Conner-no threat

Then its HUD started scrolling with new data and the terminator stared talking to itself

: Priority target Sarah Conner no threat do not terminate

: New mission objectives

: go to Hill Valley California find Doctor Emmett Brown get schematics for flux capacitor

: find suitable vehicle and travel to Oakland California march 19th 1966

: find Doctor Samuel Beckett terminate on site

The Terminator then turned around walked to his stolen car a woodgrain brown 1979 Chevrolet Caprice Estate station wagon and drove off

Reese was stunned he had never seen a terminator do that and it was nothing Conner had told him about, in the back ground you could hear sirens the police were on their way and Reese didn't want to get arrested that was the last thing on his mind as they got into his stolen car a green Ford LTD 4 door sedan and stared driving away from the scene Sarah started asking questions now that the shock wore off

"What the hell was that thing?" Sarah asked

"That was a terminator is an infiltration unit, part man part machine built by an artificial intelligence called skynet underneath it's a hyper-alloy combat chassis-microprocessor-controlled, fully armored. Very tough but outside its living human tissue- flesh, skin, hair, blood, grown for the cyborgs the 600 series had rubber skin we spotted them easy but these are new, they look human. Sweat, bad breath, everything very hard to spot I had to wait till he moved in on you before I could zero him". Reese said

"I am not stupid you know they can't make things like that yet" Sarah said

Not yet not for about 40 years Reese said

Are you saying it's from the future? Sarah asked

One possible future from your point of view I don't know tech stuff Reese said

Then you're from the future too- is that right Sarah asked

Right after the nuclear winter because of judgment day…Reese said

Wait! Nuclear winter? Judgment day? Sarah asked

She could not believe she was hearing this so she tried to make a break for it Reese sees this and goes to stop her They struggled together and she bites his hand in her attempt to escape

Cyborgs don't feel pain I do don't do that again Reese said

Just let me go said Sarah said

Listen and understand that terminator is out there it can't be bargained with it can't be reasoned with it doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear and it absolutely will not stop ever intill you are dead. Reese said

Then why did it stop and started talking to itself Sarah asked

I don't know I've never seen one do that before Reese said

Could it have a malfunction? Sarah asked

I don't know they are new like I said maybe something was wrong with its programming but my job is to protect you so we need to get you somewhere safe do you have a place we can go? Reese asked

Wait you heard what it said Hill Valley California Doctor Emmett Brown, Doctor Samuel Beckett what if it is going after them both we have to warn them Sarah said

My job is to protect you not some doctors Reese said

Reese if that thing kills one of the doctors then you failed in your mission to protect somebody even if it's not me Sarah said

Reese thought about it a minute and shook his head

How far is it to hill valley? And where can we find info on Doctor Brown or Beckett Reese asked

Sarah smiled at that

tell me more about this judgment day Sarah said

Reese started his tale once again

After the terminator stopped at his safe house room and changed his bloody, bullet ridden and burned clothes and did some maintenance on his arm and eye he put on a new shirt, a leather jacket and sunglasses grabbed some weapons and headed for Hill Valley.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

May 13th 1984

Hill valley California

(Jump by Van Halen)

Doctor Emmett brown had finally done it after many years of working on it since he bought the car in 1981 it was finally finished now all he had to do was wait for one year, 5 months, and 13 days in till he could show it to his good friend Marty McFly but for the doc this was not the first time he was seeing this car from his point of view he was seeing it again since that faithful week 29 years ago back in 1955 now doc was putting in some last finish touches before he put the tarp back over the car and put it back in storage and headed back to his home/garage.

At the same time the terminator was scrolling though data on Doctor Brown and Doctor Beckett simultaneously IT was looking at data of brown being considered the local nutcase after he burned down his family's mansion back in 1962, and data about how Beckett went to MIT at the age of 16 in 1969 luckily the war hadn't lost those records and they were general knowledge to Skynet.

When they final reached hill valley it was morning Reese and Sarah took turns driving from LA up the coast to while the other slept now being Sarah's turn to drive they finally reached their destination

"Kyle wake up were are here" Sarah said

Kyle slowly moved around and opened his eyes it was weird hearing Sarah call him by his first name after he told her everything about the war and judgment day

"Where are we?" Kyle asked finally wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking around at a small town that looked run down but better than anything he had seen in his entire life

It had a huge building with a sign that said department of social services with a clock in it that was stuck at 10:04 pm and in front was a huge parking lot which they were parked in and next to it was a huge tree, across the street was Lou's café but had signs up for something called Lou's aerobic fitness center coming soon up the street was something called the third eye, a Texaco gas station, hog heaven a motorcycle shop and the Essex theater which played XXX movies 24 hours a day and down the street was cupid adult book store, Statler Toyota the assembly of Christ and Elmo's ribs

Come on I found the public library we should be able to get the information we need their said sarah as they crossed the street, as they went in they looked around at the reverence section when the librarian an older lady with glasses and black/grey hair came over

" Hello how can I help you today?" she whispered

"Hi my friend and I are looking for some information for a school project one Doctor Emmett Brown and Doctor Samuel Beckett" Sarah said

The librarian looked confused for a moment

"well I know I have heard of Doctor Beckett but he's not from around here but Doctor Brown has lived here his whole life he used to be a great scientist but his life took a turn for the worse after his mansion burned down back in 1962 now he just does odd jobs for people here and there and people think of him as the local nutcase he has a van I see around town sometimes" the librarian said

"I see do you know where we could find him?" Sarah asked

"Well here is all records we have on him from the start of his scientific career to his downfall but if you really want to see him I heard he still loves in his garage where it was left over from the fire over on JFK Drive" the librarian said

"JFK drive?" Kyle asked

"Why yes 1645 JFK drive next to the burger king as for Doctor Beckett I think he was from Indiana and was a quantum physicist all the records we have on him is right here" the Liberian said

Bringing out a book about brown the librarian brought out another book and with it was a copy of time magazine calling Beckett the next Einstein

"Thank you for everything we should really get started on this assignment" Sarah said

"Ok if you need anything I'm right over their" the Liberian said pointing to a desk

"Oh one more thing I'm part of a preservation society that is trying to save our precious clock tower from being replaced if you would like we could use any donation we can to save it as part of our history and heritage the Liberian said

Reese pulled a few bills out of his coat and gave them to the lady and whispered to Sarah

"We need to get started we are wasting time here" Kyle said

"Thank you don't forget to take a flyer" the Liberian said as she went back to her desk

"Ok according to these records Doctor Brown is the local nutcase and Doctor Beckett is a genius but I don't still see the connection" said Sarah

"I don't know but maybe we should go and see this brown guy and ask ourselves" Kyle said

"Yea let's do that I'll go ask the clock tower lady for direction to his address" Sarah said

After getting the address Sarah and Kyle were getting into the car and didn't see a big guy on a bike riding up main st towards the garage on JFK drive

After checking his detailed files of both men the terminator finally made it to Hill Valley and the garage it pulled into the drive way got off the bike pulled out a pistol checked the ammo and started walking to the garage chain link fence to the side door

Inside doc was catching up on his sleep after working all night when Einstein sensed something and started going crazy barking

"What's wrong boy? What's got you so riled up?" doc asked as looked out the window and wondered if it was the unknown people his older self was yelling about when he watch the portable television studio in 1955 as a precaution doc grabbed the thing next to him and put it on

Then a knock on the door made him jump he slowly went over and answered it while grabbing the pistol he had since 1955 it was never loaded doc just used it to scare off the local kids when they messed with him

As doc opened the door he saw a biker with sunglasses on and a leather jacket

"Doctor Emmett Brown"? The biker asked in an Austrian sounding voice

"I'm sorry you will have to come back later I'm very..."doc started to say

But doc never got to finish his statement as the biker slammed open the door and sent him flying back he then grabbed doc while Einstein was attacking and chewing on his leg to stop him which the biker just swatted away like a fly

"Where are the schematics for the flux capacitor?" The biker asked as he pulled out a pistol at doc ready to pull the trigger; doc knew this must be a change in the timeline then what he saw on the tape

"I don't know what you're talking about" doc yelled but the biker grabbed him by the throat and started choking him

"Where are the schematics to the flux capacitor" he asked again more forceful

Losing his breath doc pointed to a dresser

"over their" he said in a breath that could be baily heard

The biker dropped him and he fell to the floor gasping for breath while the biker ripped open the dresser doors and started looking once he found the schematics and notes the biker turned around

"Thank you" it said as he raised his pistol and shot doc square in the chest turned around and walked out the door. It was getting on his bike and leaving when Sarah and Kyle pulled up

"Stay in the car" Kyle told her while he grabbed his shotgun and pointed at the machine and started shooting while Sarah didn't listen and ran straight into the house to check on doc but the terminator was too far away to get a good shot so Kyle ran into the house and started checking on doc there was no blood but doc was out cold

"Is he alive?' Sarah asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know" Kyle said and started feeling around for any signs of life then doctor brown's eyes flew open and he gasped and took a breath

"You're alive" Sarah said

"Yes I am" he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and showed them a bullet proof vest he had on under it

"Now who the hell was that and who the hell are you or I'm going to call the police" doc said

"Well doctor brown I am Sarah Conner this is Kyle Reese and we are here to check on you and ask did a big guy just steel something from you?" Sarah asked

"Yes he stole my plans for the flux capis…."doc said but he realized he said too much all ready

"Doctor I think it's time we both told each other our stories" Kyle said

"Great Scott! Unbelievable" doc said after hearing what Kyle and Sarah had told him about the dark future and the war and they were also shocked at what doc told them about time travel

"So what do you think he wanted with your notes" Sarah asked doc

"The same thing I did to build a time machine" doc said

"Well those are just notes he would need to actually build one right?" Kyle asked

"Yes quite so it took me almost 3-4 years now to build mine but being a machine he could get it done in half that time" doc said

"Well we need to stop him now" Sarah said

"How do we do that? We don't know where he is and even if he gets everything he needs we still can't go and help Doctor Beckett because I don't have access to any time displacement equipment and can't go back" Kyle said

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked

"May I intervene a moment I know a way you can get back to doctor beckett and get their before the machine will" doc said

"Oh how's that" Kyle asked

"My time machine the terminator got the notes and schematics but the actual car is in a storage area over in grass valley come on we can still beat him if we hurry" said doc running to his van with Einstein following close behind

Kyle and Sarah just looked at each other this was supposed a simple mission to protect someone now it was turning into a giant game of who would get their first.

The terminator had no trouble getting a suitable car all it had to do was go to Mayor Wilson's mansion on the outskirts of town and stole it right out of his garage

Now it was at a circuit city getting the parts it needed for the machine and as it was leaving the store the alarms were going off and a security guard was running after him a young kid with a gap in his teeth and a Mohawk and grabbed his shoulder and went to turn him around

"Hey man you're going to have to come back with me that's stealing and we don't like shoplifters around here" the guard said

The terminator stopped looked at the name badge of needles and grabbed his hand crushing the bones in it while needles went down in a lot of pain the terminator then turned around with its stuff and walked away while needles was on the ground a man in a green tracksuit with turtle wax for his truck just walked by and looked down

"Butthead" he said and walked away shaking his head

After stopping at the library again and checking the date Kyle and Sarah had given him doc found out where the machine was headed and now over in grass valley doc was showing Kyle and Sarah the car and how to operate it with the tape from 29 years ago he still had in his possession.

"Well that's everything the nuclear reactor for 1.21 gigawatts is ready to go, you have extra plutonium which I got from the Libyans so you can get back also two radiation suits to load it and here is some emergency cash so you can get some 60's clothes" doc said as he pulled out a silver briefcase

"Ok thank you for everything doc" Sarah said as she got into the car as did Kyle but before he did doc stopped him a minute

"Good luck Kyle I hope you can stop this thing before it kills Doctor Beckett but from what you told me it can't be stopped" doc said

"I'm going die trying that was my mission" Kyle said and shook docs hand he then also got in the car doc watched as they pulled out onto a long stretch of road and hit up to 88 miles an hour and disappeared in a flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

May 23rd 1966

Charlemont Massachusetts

(Monday Monday by the Mamas and the Papas)

Mission accomplished though Steve as he watched as Sam, al, the government doctor and air force major stare in shock and looked at the same thing they were and smiled as they all watched the UFO in the sky then Sam was covered in blue electrical energy and leaped to be replaced back with the 79 year old Max Stoddard from charlemont massachusetts then right after that al gave his nod and disappeared and returned to the imaging chamber as he lost his neural link with Sam ,so as max was walking up to the UFO Steve used this diversion to slip away catch up to his time machine put some garbage into Mr. fusion got in started it up and flew into the night sky then his pager went off his only future technology and link to ziggy he read it turned on the time circuits imputed the time on the key pad and double checked it to make sure it was right it read as follows

Destination time

March 19th 1966 06:00 am

Present time

May 23rd 1966 12:00 am

Last time departed

June 19th 1958 12:30 am

As he hit 88 miles an hour It never surprised Steve whenever he would arrive from one time period from another with the 3 sonic booms that happened after time travel lucky he only went from 2 months from May 1966 to march 1966 so the music was only slightly off as the music changed from Monday Monday by the mamas and the papa's to These boots are made for walking by Nancy Sinatra. he looked around for a place to land his time machine and hid it even though he was used to it and and doing it for 4 years now ever since he got stuck from the very first mission, he should have been done by now and back in his own time but god or fate or time or whatever is keeping him from reaching his final goal so for now he didn't want some random person to find it so after finding an abandon bulding he started to cover everything when he stopped and thought he heard a louder version of the sonic booms and looked toward the noise and didn't see anything and just shrugged it off as nothing when he was done he looked down at his clothes and realized he wouldn't have to change them to another time period and went about heading into town luckily he had been here two years ago and after the info he got he knew where he was going and had to meet up with sam and al

As steve was walking toward town a blond girl was getting out of her time machine a giant steam train that was converted that she also came upon by accident and was stuck doing her missions intill she could go back as well so grabbing her cd player and cell phone and putting it in her purse she headed toward town too to get some 60's clothes and to meet up with her contacts as well

Once steve was settled in and found out sam had leaped into jimmy lamotta again he figured this leap was a piece of cake so after grabbing a room to stay in some sleep and a shower he decided to get some food he hadn't eaten much in the may version of 1966 since he was helping sam so since he had time to kill it was time to eat but little did he know that at the same time in another room a blond was doing the exact same thing and he was about to meet somebody not only from his past (or future if you think about it) but somebody that was doing the same job as him only different.


End file.
